FrostClan's Silence
by SilverbreezeWS
Summary: Everything is peaceful among the three Clans, NightClan, FrostClan, and EvergreenClan, until mysteriously, FrostClan disappears. They don't patrol their borders, and neither do they attend Gatherings. The leaders of NightClan and EvergreenClan grow anxious to what StarClan has planned for the cats of their land, and send patrols to unite and find FrostClan. Will they succeed?
1. Disclaimer

**So before we begin, I have a few disclaimers to say:**

 _I only own three OCs, Russetstar, Sparrowrunner, and Wrensong. The rest belong to my friends._

 _We have roleplayed this on a site together. I have just decided to make things interesting and clearing up things for friends who weren't online at the moment by making a story out of our roleplay._

 _I have added a few scenarios that have not happened during the roleplay to ensure that this story is as realistic as possible._

And with that covered, here we go on to the story!

 **~ SBWS**


	2. Prologue

Whisperingwillow silently made her way to the clearing, calmly sitting down and pausing to lick her chest. She raised her head as Gingerstar, the EvergreenClan leader, made her way towards her. Whisperingwillow lowered her head respectfully as the ginger-colored feline settled down beside her, waiting several moments before the leader began to speak.

"I'd like you to take a patrol to NightClan's camp." Stunned, Whisperingwillow's ears twitched, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Most cats knew how unfriendly the NightClanners were when disturbed in their territory.

"Alright, who should I take with me?" She inquired. Inside her, she was burning with curiosity to learn why Gingerstar wanted her to go on NightClan's territory.

Gingerstar was quiet for a few heartbeats, her head inclined to the side. "Oaktail, Lunapaw, and Sparrowpaw should be enough." Whisperingwillow nodded, somewhat hesitant, as she raised to her paws. She beckoned Oaktail with a signal from her tail, and saw how Lunapaw and Sparrowpaw, who were listening from the apprentice's den, angled their ears towards Gingerstar and Whisperingwillow. The patrol silently made their way towards the exit of camp, but Whisperingwillow halted and turned back to her leader.

"Why?"

Gingerstar's eyes gleamed solemnly. "Russetstar will tell you once you're there."


	3. Chapter One

"May all cats old enough to swim gather around Clan Rock for a meeting."

Sparrowrunner sighed loudly, loud enough for the others to hear him. His friend Grasshawk shot him a strange look as he followed him to the gathering, where he sat down absently at the edge of the clearing. NightClan's deputy, Heronwing, had settled at the foot of Clan Rock, with Streamwhisker by her side. Fadeheart was talking to Sunpath and Fawnpaw on a low tone, while Mossgaze was laying down beside Thornstrike and Wrensong. Wrensong's kits had gathered around her, clinging to their mother's fur while she bent down and licked them all at once.

Russetstar, Sparrowrunner's sister, had her highlighted golden gaze focused on him for several moments, before she turned around began to speak.

"Cats of NightClan, we have gathered here today to-"

Sparrowrunner's ears swerved to the side, as he instinctively rose to his paws, arching his back. His clanmates got into similar positions, as Russetstar leaped off of Clan Rock, her spiked up fur making her look intimidatingly large, despite her actual small size.

A shuffle of paws and a few short meows had interrupted the Clan meeting, and Sparrowrunner parted his jaws to inhale the unfamiliar scent better; EvergreenClan. He stepped forwards beside Russetstar, his lip curling into a menacing snarl.

However, it was not Gingerstar who made her appearance through the ferns. A lithe, gray-and-white tabby she-cat timidly padded into the clearing. A cream-colored tom with vivid blue eyes followed her, as well as two apprentices; a female tortoiseshell with green eyes, and a brown tabby tom-cat.

"Hello, Russetstar," the silver she-cat introduced herself. "I am Whisperingwillow. Is there any problem?"

The leader of NightClan had her fur bristled, although Sparrowrunner could see her fighting to remain calm. She wasn't very successful.

"Yes," Russetstar growled. "What are you doing here?"

Sunpath spoke up from the gathering of cats behind Russetstar: "Did Gingerstar send you here?"

Whisperingwillow nodded, shuffling the ground with her paws. "Yes, she did." The EvergreenClan warrior turned to Russetstar. "She told me that you would tell us why, Russetstar."

Sparrowrunner scoffed, snarling at the rival warriors. Fadeheart sent him a warning glare, but he tried to ignore it.

Russetstar's fur had smoothed down, but the tense atmosphere still hung heavily around the cats.

"This is regarding FrostClan, isn't it?" She murmured.

Whisperingwillow's eyes brightened as she exchanged a glance with the warrior beside her - Oaktail, as Sparrowrunner remembered from a gathering. "I think. Gingerstar was talking about it the other day."

Russetstar flicked her tail. "And what do you think Gingerstar wants us to do?"

There was a pause of a few seconds. Whisperingwillow raised her eyes off the ground, which were gleaming with a mix of confidence and fear. "Send a patrol to find them."

Once again, the clearing was hung in a painfully quiet silence. Russetstar's expression went through a flurry of emotions - doubt, agreement, and a mix of what was very hard to describe. Sparrowrunner skeptically dug his claws into the earth. Would a patrol really be needed?

"I would like to speak with my older warriors before I take a firm decision," Russetstar meowed, signalling to Heronwing, Streamwhisker, Dreamcloud, Sparkmask, and Sparrowrunner himself.

As they gathered around their leader, Heronwing flicked her tail. "Weren't we debating on doing the same thing just a few days ago, Russetstar?"

Before his sister could respond, Sparrowrunner cut in.

"I don't think we should do it. We can't trust those EvergreenClanners." Russetstar gave him a cold look, her eyes glistening like ice, opening her mouth as if to say something, but closed it a few moments afterwards.

She shook her head, turning to one of her senior warriors. "Sparkmask, what do you think?"

The white-and-orange tom-cat pondered over the thought for a few heartbeats. At last, he raised his gaze and looked at Russetstar.

"I think we should do it," he meowed, ignoring a huff of disapproval from Sparrowrunner. Dreamcloud nodded, exchanging glances with Streamwhisker.

"It's worth a shot," she mewed.

Russetstar nodded firmly. "Then it is decided," she announced, turning to the EvergreenClanners. "We will send a patrol, along with yours, to bring back FrostClan."

Whisperingwillow nodded. She ventured forward, leaning her head closer: "You should stay here, Russetstar."

The NightClan leader's fur bristled almost instantly, as she bared her teeth. "Don't tell me what to do."

Streamwhisker padded alongside Russetstar. "Russetstar has a mouth of her own, and knows what is best for her, and her Clan," she meowed.

Whisperingwillow inclined her head to the side. "Alright. But it was just a suggestion." However, she backed away, awaiting Russetstar to send a patrol.

The russet she-cat turned back to her Clan, her penetrating gaze washing over her cats, one by one. She nodded absently, staring intently at Sparrowrunner.

"Sparrowrunner, Streamwhisker, Fadeheart, Dreamcloud, Sunpath, and Sparkmask will go."

From the group of EvergreenClan cats came a grunt of disapproval, which came from the female apprentice. Whisperingwillow shot her a glare for silence, which she apparently didn't obey.

"Russetstar chose way too many cats," she muttered to the apprentice beside her. The tabby tom replied with a lick over the ear.

"Well, we are going through dangerous territory," Oaktail flicked his tail. "It'd be best to keep quiet about Russetstar's decisions."

Russetstar, if she heard the apprentice, ignored her, turning to Streamwhisker. "You're going to be the most experienced warrior on the journey," she meowed solemnly. "I'll keep you in charge of the patrol."

Sparrowrunner padded up to his sister, frowning. "Why not me? I'm as old as you!"

Russetstar's whiskers were quivering, amused. "With your attitude, I don't think you'll be able to focus on leading the cats."

IX

 **~ SBWS**


	4. Chapter Two

Snowstar's eyes narrowed as dust showered her fur and eyes from a dust storm in the Lowlands. She could feel the heat, and she, being nearly blind from the dust showering her, miss-stepped into a mud puddle, and even though it was cooler than the beating sun, nothing was nearly as cool as her homelands.

She sighed as she looked up to the mountains, her usual cycle of doubt repeating in her head as if she were a stream running in a circle. _Surely the snow should have frozen again by now… but what if it hasn't? Nothing looks like it's changed! I don't know that, FrostClan's home shouldn't have melted and flooded in the first place, what it it's normal again. But I can't risk another warrior dying. Our numbers are too low, and we are not suited to survive here. Perhaps waiting would be the better option._ Snowstar thought, letting out a sigh.

She looked up with her one blue eye and one amber eye and remembered she was here to hunt. She spotted a wren pecking under a slanted tree, and narrowed her eyes, making sure her paws were clear before pursuing it. She crouched down, her pawsteps light, as she was used to walking in snow, and she crept forward, right into a mud puddle, which squelched under her paws and alerted the prey, which flew away, tweeting. Snowstar let out a groan and looked around, her ears, though covered in dust, working to detect more prey.

One exhausting, measly vole later, she returned to the large, hollow tree they had gotten as a den. The cats that remained of FrostClan became fewer every day. They were dirty, scared, and cowering as she returned, making Snowstar even more guilty that she hadn't come with more prey.

Her stomach growled, and she tried not to think of the fact that she hadn't eaten in almost four days, and was starving. One of the warriors, Ivyfrost, with much asking and doubt took the wren and shared it with her clanmate, Silverpaw. Snowstar smiled wearily, and turned her tail to head back out and hunt, trying to escape the guilt and shame that was overflowing inside her.

XI

 **This chappie was made by one of my best roleplaying buddies. She is the leader of FrostClan, as seen in this POV. I feel so bad for them FrostClanners ;v;**

 **~ SBWS**


	5. Chapter Three

As the two patrols padded alongside each other through NightClan's territory, Dreamcloud felt as if a thorn had spiked through her heart. This might be the last time she was walking through her home's land. Judging by her clanmate's expressions, they felt the same. The EvergreenClanners simply followed behind, cautiously walking through the rough territory of NightClan.

Dreamcloud dodged a jagged rock in her way, parting her jaws to taste the air. They were approaching Stone Steeps; she absently wondered to herself how they would find FrostClan.

"We're getting close to Stone Steeps," she said aloud. "Shouldn't we be heading towards Silent Shallows, to get through Frosted Pathway?"

Streamwhisker spoke up, flicking her tail from in front: "It's too late for that now. We need to get somewhere sturdy by nightfall, although we could travel by then, as well," she added. Sparrowrunner huffed in agreement, glancing at the EvergreenClanners behind.

Dreamcloud's whiskers twitched. "Well, where are we going, now?"

Streamwhisker pondered over this for several moments. She paused and turned to Whisperingwillow. "We could travel through EvergreenClan's territory, and cross to FrostClan's land from there?" She inquired. "What do you think, Whisperingwillow?"

The she-cat flicked her tail. "Sure," she agreed, ignoring Sparrowrunner's growl.

Dreamcloud purred silently as she saw as the NightClanners seemed to be getting along fairly with their rival Clan's cats, although she wasn't sure how long it would last. The senior warrior followed Streamwhisker as they maneuvered skillfully throughout their well-known territory, the EvergreenClanners following a bit more slowly behind, not used to the rocky land.

Whisperingwillow took lead as they approached the border with EvergreenClan, Oaktail following suit. Sparrowrunner huffed as he caught up to Dreamcloud. "Who does she think she is?"

Dreamcloud frowned. "Sparrowrunner, don't cause trouble, Russetstar chose you for a reason."

The brown warrior growled, but said nothing.

As the rocky territory began to be left behind, the patrols entered a shady forest, where Whisperingwillow, Oaktail, Lunapaw and Sparrowpaw, the two apprentices, seemed to grow a lot more relieved.

Dreamcloud swore she could've tripped on a root three times already, and Fadeheart and Sunpath were amazed by the shade provided from so many trees. If Streamwhisker was uncomfortable in the new type of territory, she didn't show in even in a twitch of her whiskers, while Sparrowrunner and Sparkmask were conversing on a low tone, probably about EvergreenClan's land.

Dreamcloud leaned her ear towards them to listen. ". . . When I was a loner, I remember going through several forests." She heard Sparkmask's enthusiastic meow. "There's different kind of prey here."

"Such as?" Sparrowrunner's rough growl sounded.

Sparkmask blinked, as if trying to remember. "Ah, yes, squirrels! And a lot of other types of birds, like woodpeckers."

"And what about these trees?" Dreamcloud joined in. NightClan's territory had a good amount of trees as well, but not as many as in this forest.

Sparkmask nodded, as if he knew what she was thinking. "They're not too hard to climb," he said. "It's like hiking up a cliff, but on a thick, wooden pole."

Sparrowrunner's eyes widened. "Pole?"

"A pole is like a stick, and in the two-leg lands, they would put lights on them. They're really strange."

Dreamcloud nodded absently. She wondered how the EvergreenClanners could live in such a place, where they couldn't run fast enough to hide from any kind of predator, or blend in, like she would stick to a boulder or cliff to camouflage, or hide in the shade.

Whisperingwillow lead them through the forest, where they stopped midway to hunt. Oaktail had offered them a thrush, to which they refused.

"We can hunt our own prey," Streamwhisker meowed disapprovingly. Oaktail simply shrugged and bounded off to his clanmates.

The patrols set off again, and just as the sky began to darken, Whisperingwillow halted as the trees began to grow rarer.

"We should find shelter before going into FrostClan's territory. Who knows the next time we'll get rest over there?" The EvergreenClan she-cat didn't wait for a response, but simply sniffed the air and padded away from the border, entering another dense thicket.

"As if we didn't have enough trees!" Sparrowrunner complained, though he promptly followed Streamwhisker after Whisperingwillow.

Dreamcloud shrugged towards Sparkmask and trailed after them. She could hear the noisy shuffle of breaking leafs as her clanmates clumsily tried to stay quiet. Lunapaw huffed in quiet laughter, meowing something to Sparrowpaw, who was beside her. Amusement was clear in their eyes.

"What are you looking at, squirrel-chasers? Oh, right, you can't chase anything as fast as us, with this giant trees in the way." Sparrowrunner flicked his tail with contempt, proudly raising his head and tail as he passed by the two EvergreenClanners.

"Always making trouble," Dreamcloud shook her head as Sunpath passed by. "But honestly, they were just as amusing when they were trying to cross Stone Steeps."

* * *

Dreamcloud's ears swerved to the side. She was curled up comfortably beside Streamwhisker and Fadeheart, and she heard Sparrowrunner muttering silently in his sleep.

The sky was still a dark blue-ish hue, the bright white stars continuing to shine brightly through the tree leaves. It was probably almost dawn, but Dreamcloud wasn't sure of it.

She didn't know what had woken her up; the birds were silent, her clanmates and patrol-mates were only shifting slightly in their positions, and the wind briefly rustled the leaves of the many bushes around her. The atmosphere was calm and warm, as if guiding Dreamcloud back to sleep.

But something told her not to. Dreamcloud raised her head, parting her jaws, as she tasted the air. She scented the cats beside her, a faint smell of prey, and the foliage.

And almost instantly, a new, alarming scent wafted over the NightClanner's nose: fox.

It was not stale, Dreamcloud noted. She shot up to her paws and glared around, ready to wake up the others, when she spotted a rustle of red fur between the bushes.

Squinting, Dreamcloud wished that there weren't so many bushes around to hide the predator. She heard Fadeheart mumbling something as she raised to her paws beside Dreamcloud, a little slower.

"What's going on?" She muttered, but silenced herself as Dreamcloud placed her tail over her muzzle.

"Shh!" Dreamcloud's panicked meow was quiet. "There's foxes, do you smell it?"

Fadeheart scented the air, and her expression changed to alarmed fear as she turned to Dreamcloud.

"Watch out!"

Before Dreamcloud could react, something hurled into her flank as she was forced down to the ground. Hissing in indignation, the senior warrior instinctively unsheathed her claws and clawed anything they laid on. A fox was staring down at her with a mischievous glint in his small brown eyes, his dark-colored paw holding her down at her neck. He was surprisingly strong, Dreamcloud thought as panic flared inside her. Although he looked skinny and smelled like crow-food, muscles rippled underneath the fox's dirty thin pelt, and Dreamcloud couldn't get up.

Suddenly, the fox was heaved right off of her, and Dreamcloud spotted Sparrowrunner holding the fox from it's scruff, growling menacingly. Raising to her paws, the NightClan fighter followed Sparrowrunner towards another thicket, running after the fox who had escaped from the dusty-brown tomcat, and as she entered a new clearing, noticed how Whisperingwillow, Sunpath, Fadeheart, and Sparrowpaw were fighting off two other foxes, and the scruffy creatures departed promptly just as Lunapaw ran in to join them.

Streamwhisker hissed as she bit down hard on a the last fox's foot, and the fox growled before shaking his foot free from her bite, and padded away noisily.

Only then did Dreamcloud noticed how the cats were in a totally different place.

"The fight must have brought us farther from FrostClan's border," Whisperingwillow whispered. She had a torn ear and a bleeding flank. "We're next to the two-leg place, now."

"Two-leg place?" Streamwhisker's ears twitched. "Where do we go now?"

Whisperingwillow shuffled her paws to the ground. "There's a way to enter FrostClan's territory through here..."

"We don't have enough time to go back there anyway," Streamwhisker meowed. "And if we're still here, let's go."

XI

 **Not proofread. There won't be any updates for two months folks, I'm going on a trip which totally isn't on a rocket ship. See you until then!**

 **~ SBWS**


End file.
